


【罗路】诱骗

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 罗骗到了路飞的亲亲
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	【罗路】诱骗

“啊，特拉仔，你又没有力气了么？”路飞一把扶住了刚刚施展完大面积Room的罗。

“还好啊，草帽当家的，你亲我一下就又有力气了。”罗即使没有力气也要调笑两句。

单纯的路飞丝毫不怀疑罗说的真假，迅速的在罗的脸上亲了一口，不带任何情欲的，只是嘴唇与脸颊的触碰。

“只亲脸可不行啊，还有这里呢。”罗又点了点自己的嘴唇。

“喂！不要总是因为别人家船长傻就欺负他啊！”乌索普吐槽了一句，话还没说完就看见那两人已经在一旁亲的难分难舍了，主要也是罗在掌握主动权，可是路飞为了让他恢复体力也死死的抱住他不松手。乌索普顿时有一种自家白菜被猪拱了的感觉，鉴于他打不过罗，也说不听路飞，于是准备把这件事告诉娜美让她解决吧，今天的乌索普也是弱小可怜被虐狗。


End file.
